Asura's Resurection
by WEEGEE2345
Summary: It has been two years since the death of asura, and now a new force has come to destroy the DWMA. AND IN THIS CASE, LORD DEATH HAS CALL IN HELP FROM HIS BROTHER sorry about the terrible summary, this i second fanfic, so please read, and there will be multiple different pairings throughout the story. pairings will be soulxtsubaki, blackstarxpatti, kidxmaka and probably some more.
1. Chapter 1

Death weapon meister academy (DWMA)

Leader- Lord Death: tall male with a black suit and wears a white skull mask.

Current death scythe- Soul Eater: short deep voiced boy with white hair and unusually sharp teeth (scythe).

Medic- Mira Nygus: African American woman covered in bandages (dagger)

Apprentice: hiro

Death scythes- Azusa Yumi: short haired woman with glasses and a bossy attitude (crossbow).

Justin Law: loyal man with blond hair, blue eyes (Demon guillotine).

Marie Mjölnir: polite woman with long blond hair wear an eye patch on her left eye (Demon Hammer).

Tezca Tlipoca: man with an unusual bear head (Demon Mirror).

Tsar Pushka: tall distant man that wears winter clothing (Demon Cannonball).

Dengu Dinga: slender and tall man with a big white afro (Rainbow Axe).

Crookedjaw: tall bulky man with long brown hair and a twisted jaw (bow and arrow).

Spirit: red haired man that is makas father (scythe).

Jingo: short brown haired girl with green eyes (baseball bat)

Meisters- Elite unit:

Maka albarn: short girl with sand colored hair and a short temper.

Black Star: short blue haired boy with a self centered attitude.

Death the kid: short black haired boy with three white stripes on the left side of his head and also the son of lord death.

Secondary trio:

Ox Ford: bald headed smart spear master.

Kirikou Rung: African American boy with short black dreadlocks.

Kim Diehl: short pink haired girl with green eyes.

Other Meisters:

Red Star: tall man with short black hair.

Sid Barett: big bulky blue skinned zombie.

Franken Stein: tall scientist with stitches all over his body, gray hair

Crona: short pink haired boy with a weapon living in his spine.

Joe Buttataki: tall bulky man with short sand colored hair.

Mifune: tall man with long gray hair.

Weapons- elite unit:

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa: beautiful girl with long black hair (chain scythe).

Patti Thompson: short blond haired girl, Liz's sister (pistol)

Liz Thompson: tall light brown haired girl (pistol).

Secondary weapons:

Harvar D. Éclair: black haired boy with a red eye piece (thunder spear).

Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré: brown haired girl (lantern)

Pot of thunder and fire: 2 very short African American twins (thunder and fire gloves).

Others:

Clay Sizemore: tall blond haired boy (Demon Longsword).

Ragnarok: bulky black blooded creature that lives in cronas spine (demon sword).

Angela Leon: short black haired girl (witch).

Bloodclan

Leader- lord scourge: short man with black hair, icy blue eyes and collar studded with teeth.

Deputy- Bone: large tall man with black and white hair, and a collar studded with teeth (grenade launcher).

Medic- Eye-scars: short man with ginger and white short hair, scar all over his face and an eye patch on his right eye (power drill)

Warriors- Brick: tall pink haired girl (shotgun).

Boulder: skinny gray haired man with a long scar across his back (machine gun).

Ice: black and white haired man with an under bite (ice arms).

Snake: black and white haired man (snake arms).

Ash: short man with gray hair (flamethrower).

Jaggedtooth: big bulky man with long brown hair (demon axe)

Sparks: blue haired girl with blue eyes (demon blade).

Snipe: short black haired man with amber eyes (sniper rifle).

Minty: long black haired woman (scented bomb launcher).

Tess: short gray haired girl (pick-axe).

Willie: tall man with short fluffy brown hair (demon spade).

Broken glass: short silver haired boy (diamond sword)

Bent metal: tall man with orange hair (titanium sword).

Rocket: red haired boy with scorch marks along his back (rocket launcher)

Torpedo: white haired boy (fishing rod)

Pounce: brown haired boy with a lower tooth sticking out of his mouth (scythe)

Snapper: tall battle scarred man with black and ginger hair (spear).

Sharp: tall boy with spiky red hair(saw).

Panthera Tigris clan (PTC)

Leader- Ancient minister: ?

Deputy- Asura: tall man with three eyes and a large cloth that covers his body and head.

Outsiders-

Firestar: flame colored haired man, leader of thunderclan.

Excalibur: small white creature with white clothes, cane and hat (the holy sword).

Giriko: tall man with short blond hair (chain saw).

Eruka Frog: short silver haired girl (witch)

Free: big bulky man with short brown hair and a magic eye (werewolf)

Blair: tall purple haired woman (cat).

Kami: ?

Dr. (Ivo) Robotnik: short bald over weight man with an unusually long orange moustache.

Arms: short boy with spiky silver hair (big arm prototype 01).

Mech: tall boy with orange hair and a small moustache. (Giant Mech prototype 03).

Barley: elderly man with black and white hair, former member of bloodclan (hammer).


	2. Prologue

Prologue

It was a dark and dangerous night, but that was usual around here. Then, a man with blue colored skin walked out of the shadows. "Are you sure this is the right place?" someone whispered. "I don't know who you two are, but why are you on bloodclan territory!" someone yelled. And then another man appeared out from the shadows, with black and white hair. "I'll ask you again, why are on our territory!" the man yelled. The moonlight from the half moon glittered on his collar studded with teeth. "Bone, what are you doing?" said a small, cold voice.

Another man came out of the shadows. This time he was a short guy with eerie blue eyes that glow in the dark, and the same studded collar. "Oh, um, scourge. I just found this stranger on our territory." Bone replied to the shorter man. "He doesn't look like he's posing a threat to us. Say, who are you, and why are you here?" the man with blue colored skin stepped forward and said, "I am Sid barret from the DWMA. I have come here with a message from lord Death."

"Hmm, lord Death you say, it's been I while since I've been to earth. So, what does he need?" scourge answered. "As you may have already known, it's been two years since the defeat of Asura. But, lord Death has sensed the resurrection of Asura, but with even more powers that were thought imagined. He sent me here with the request to for you and your warriors to come and help us train our weapons and Meisters and help us with in the battles of this new force." Sid explained.

Scourge had a thoughtful look on his face for a few seconds and then asked, "Are you a weapon or a meister?" Sid hesitated but then answered, I am meister,*pulls out a dagger* and this is my weapon Mira Nygus." *dagger transforms into a woman with bandages covering almost here entire body*"nice to meet you." She says to scourge. Scourge looks at them and then says, " there is never a person who just a weapon alone or is a meister alone, about 50 years ago I figured out that everyone is both weapon and meister," he pauses to look at Sid," come with me, both of you, we are going to figure out Sid's weapon form."

They all walked through the dark passageways, fully aware of the locals stopping what they're doing to watch them pass by. Eventually they get to this fortress-like tunnel. "eye-scars are you awake?" scourge yelled as we finally got to this door. "Well, I'm awake now!" a voice rasped through the door. And then a small man with ginger and white hair came out with scars all over his face.

"What could you want me to do at this time of night?"The man said, clearly not happy. "Yes, eye-scars, this is Sid and Mira they come from the DWMA." Scourge explained to eye-scars. "The DWMA, I haven't been there in years, but still, what do want me to do about it.""I want you to figure out what kind of weapon is Sid."Scourge answered him. Eye-scars looked at Sid for a long moment and then said, "okay then, Sid step forward *steps forward* okay now I am going to my hand on your forehead, now I want you to concentrate really hard," eye-scars stands there for a long moment and then says," you are a corkscrew sword, now try transforming into your weapon form, Sid.""Okay then," Sid replied. Then Sid flew up into the air and took the form of a corkscrew sword and then eye-scars caught it.

"Good, now try transforming back into your human form," eye-scars ordered. Within seconds, Sid transformed back into his human form. "now, moving on, why are they here in the first place?"Eye-scars asked scourge.

"well I have decided that I am going to take a patrol to earth to help lord Death with his troubles, now come I am going to call a clan meeting." Scourge answered him.

Scourge and the other followed him until we got to this big clearing with a metal platform in the middle of it. Everyone followed scourge as he made his way to the platform. Most of the warriors were already gathered around. "All warriors gather around the metallic platform for a clan meeting!" scourge yelled, causing more warriors to gather around.

As soon as all the warriors gathered around, scourge started to explain to everyone. "and I have decided that I will take a patrol to earth, that patrol will be consisted of bone, eye-scars, brick, boulder, ice, snake, ash, jaggedtooth, sparks, snipe, minty, Tess, Willie, broken glass, bent metal, rocket, torpedo, pounce, sharp, and….. Snapper. All of you will be coming with me to earth. With that said, rocket and torpedo, get the portal ready and eye-scars, go with ice and snake to retrieve the materials. Because I have a feeling this isn't going to be a regular battle, and that means we are going to have a lot of fun. So get to work!"


	3. Chapter 1:and so it all begins

Tsubaki's pov

Rain fell from the sky; I could feel every drop of it on my body as ran. I ran as fast I could but something tells me that I won't make it time, but I still push myself, so I can stop it from happening. Then I come to a complete halt. As I witness my fear right in front of me. I see Maka and soul, both making out as soon as I open the door to the apartment. I can already feel the tears streaming down my face, as I whip around run out of the apartment. I can hear soul calling after me, but it doesn't matter anymore. Soul loves Maka and Maka loves soul. His voice is getting closer and closer as he repeatedly calls my name,"Tsubaki! Tsubaki! Tsubaki!"

"Tsubaki, Tsubaki, Tsubaki!" my eyes suddenly flip open to see soul hovering over me. Ugh! Just another dream! "Come on Tsubaki, it's not normal for you fall asleep in class like that. Anyways, lord Death has called all students to the auditorium," soul told me. I shake myself awake, and then stammer, "u-um right soul," why does he have to look so hot. His ruby red eyes, those unusually sharp teeth, and his-"um Tsubaki, are feeling alright." Soul shook me from my thoughts to realize that he caught me staring at him again. Great, now how am I supposed to explain myself to him now,"u-um yes lets go before he starts without us," I stammer again "right, let's go."

We run through the hallway to the auditorium, and then I realize that soul is holding my hand. We finally get to the auditorium I take my seat, but soul just turns around and starts heading the opposite way. I suddenly grab his hand, "wait, where are you going? Sit with me." I ask him. He turns his head and says, "I wish I could by I have to go up on the stage with kid and lord Death, maybe next time." I suddenly feel disappointed and I replie,"oh, go up there and do what you need to do," and with that he whips around and run to the back stage area. Man, I was so close this time. If only he wasn't a death scythe, no wait scratch that, being a death scythe makes him even hotter than he was before.

"Welcome everyone, I have called upon you to announce a state of emergency," lord Death begins. An emergency what could worse than an ordinary kishin or witch attack? "The kishin Asura has revived, somehow with even more power even imagined. I have already sent Sid and Dr. Nygus on a mission to retrieve backup." The entire auditorium grew louder with all kinds of shouts and yells. "what do you mean with more power?" Kirikou shouted. Lord Death looked at him for a moment and then replied,"im not sure. But I have sensed him with a greater amount of power than I did two years ago." Kirikou sat back down and redstar got up and yelled, "all that is bad news, but what can we do about it?""Like I said, I have already sent a patrol to retrieve backup. What you all will be doing are extra patrols along death city and search patrols. Any more questions" he answered.

Then, the front doors slammed open to reveal two figures standing in the door way. Then one of them said, "I have a question, what is this backup you speak of, and why didn't you use two years ago?" then I heard soul yell, "who the hell are you?" then lord Death turn to him and said something I couldn't quite understand, then he said,"ah, Crookedjaw and jingo it's been a long time hasn't it?""That's all very well but you still haven't answered my question." the man replied. "It is not the time to tell you all this but it will all be revealed tonight at the festival." He paused to look around and then continued, "Well, that pretty much wraps this up, have a nice rest of the day everyone" as soon as he finished he turned to talk with soul and kid. I walked out of the auditorium with three questions still lingering in her head. How has Asura revived? Who are Crookedjaw and jingo? And what is this force that there talking about?

*3 hours later*

I decide not to go to the apartment right after school, so just went to one of the balconies, and stared off into the city. Then I feel my eyes starting to close."Tsubaki." I heard a deep voice behind me. I turned around to see soul looking at me, his ruby red eyes filled with concern." Tsubaki, are you alright? You have been acting strange ever since lord Death's announcement.""Y-yes, I'm fine soul I just feel like watching the city from this view. Anyways, should you have already gone home?" I stammer. Dang it! Why does he always have to make me stammer like this? Soul decided to go and stand beside me. "Well normally yes, but ever since the announcement, lord Death has been keeping me busy with the patrols. So anyways, would you like to on a walk with me?" he answered. I just wanted to yell with joy to the world, but I didn't. "Yes, I would really like that." I answered, trying to reply as casually as I could." Great, let's get moving." He turns around takes my hand and heads for the exit. And the first time in a while, I actually feel like there is hope for us.


	4. Chapter 4: the goons in the alley

Tsubaki pov

I can't believe that soul just asked me to go on a walk with him. He is so awesome in every sin-"oof,"man; I am so wrapped up in my thoughts that I can't see where I am going. "Hey, watch where you are going!" I looked up while soul helped got me up to see a man with no hair and unusually large moustache, and a short boy with spiky silver hair. "SHUT UP!" the man with the large moustache said and slapped the smaller boy, "if you don't stop being so stupid, I am going to replace you in this mission with mech!""you wouldn't, you know mech would cause too much of a commotion and will never complete the mission," the bald man grabbed him by the shirt," that's it I'm going to dismantle you and replace you with prototype two!" he grabs him and throws across into some trash cans. "hey, don't you guys thi-," I was interrupted by the boy getting up," that's it old man, I'm going to show you who's the real boss!" suddenly he transforms into an hovering machine-like weapon with giant grabbing arms and large spikes." whoa, did he really just transform into something like that?" I said in astonishment. "I guess so; I've never seen a weapon like this before." Soul said also amazed. "Fine! If you want a duel you have one," the man's right arm transformed into a rocket launcher and he aimed it to the boy.

"I can't take this anymore, Tsubaki transform into a chain scythe," soul ordered me. "But-"I tried to protest. "It's the only way!" I did as I was told to transforming and landing in his hands. He ran over to the two guys that that were about to fight and each scythe at the men. "Stop it right now! Before I kill you both!" both of them came to an immediate halt. The bald man transformed his rocket launcher back into his hand and the machine changed back into a boy.

"Now, before I let you two go, I have some questions for you." I have never heard soul sound so serious. "Okay I answer your questions, as long as you let us go." The bald one said cautiously. "Okay then, first question, what exactly are you two?" soul asked. "Tsubaki, you transform back now," I turned right back into my human form, and I looked at the bald one, and he hesitated. His hesitation went so quickly I wasn't sure that is was even there. "I am dr. eggman and this is my guard arms," the bald one said. "Okay, now are two weapons?" soul asked moving on to the next question. "Well no, not exactly I have mechanical arm replacing the arm I lost in war, and this man here, *points to arms* is actually a robot that can transform in to any way I input it to." Dr. Eggman answered. "Okay, last question, why are you guys here and what is this mission I hear of?""Well if you must know, I'm trying to pick up an auto part for my arm. But, ever since the end of the war people have been trying to rob me of everything I have at the moment. So I keep arms to here to protect me." The doctor answered. Soul hesitated and then said, " okay I believe you, go with your business," then soul just continued on forward towards the end of the alleyway, not turning his head he said, "come on Tsubaki, we have to get ready for the party." He snapped me out of my thoughts and I answered, "Okay let's go."

Soul pov

We finally got out of that alley; I wonder what that man was really up to. And why is lord Death taking the risk to put the party up on the fourth tower, after what happened last time. And it's even worse now because of asura's resurrection, what is he planning. I don't really want to pry the answered out of him but it doesn't seem like a good idea to set up something like this and have no security what so ever. But maybe that backup he told us about will help the security of it all. But what if- "is there something wrong, soul?" I shook myself from my thoughts to see Tsubaki looking at me, her crystal blue eyes full of concern. Why does it always have to be at the wrong moment when I notice how beautiful Tsubaki looks? And it's not just her looks, it's also that personality of hers and her-"soul are you alright?" Tsubaki asked again. Ah shit I'm doing it again! "I'm fine Tsubaki, I was just thinking about those two guys. I really don't trust them." Tsubaki looked if she wanted tell me something. "Is there something wrong Tsubaki, you have been acting strange all day." Tsubaki looked unsure for a moment and then said," it's not just those guys that I'm worried about, it's the security of the entire world; it feels like it's going down. And the fact that lord Death said that we'll have backup. Do you know anything about this soul?" I looked at her and she was putting that puppy dog face again. "How could I say no to those eyes," and to that beautiful face. Tsubaki's face suddenly from that puppy face to a curious and listening position " okay, I don't know very much about it but lord Death said something about bringing his brother and a part of his army to help learn new techniques and help us in battle." Tsubaki looked utterly shocked and then said," no, that's impossible he doesn't have a brother. And even if he did why didn't he come to help us two years ago?"" well, lord Death also said something about a new weapon and meister discovery that can help tremendously in this war.""Okay then but, let's just get home okay, I'll see you there." When I was about respond I saw she was already walking away. I might as well go home too.

I saw the door to my apartment and opened it. It all seemed quiet and then," SOUL!" I saw a book flying right towards me and I ducked quickly to avoid maka's attack. "Damn it Maka! Why do you have to do this every single time I come home late?" I yelled in frustration. Suddenly Maka appeared from the darkness and turned the light on. "Well, you shouldn't be late especially tonight," Maka said. Then I noticed that Maka was already in her dress, and that it was already seven forty-two pm. "well it's not my fault that that lord Death was keeping me extra busy today, and to top it off while I was walking home with Tsubaki, we ran into a couple of goons.""Wait, why were you walking home with Tsubaki?" Maka asked, looking utterly pissed. I decided not to get Maka chopped and said, "I'll tell you about it on the way to the academy. I quickly got my tux on and literally ran out the door, in a rush to the academy.


	5. Chapter 3:the party

Soul pov

It's been about an hour since we left the apartment, and finally we get to the entrance to the academy. Then, I see Tsubaki in a lovely white dress and Black Star in an improperly prepared black suit. Before I get to say hi Maka rushes over to them to say hi. "Hey, Tsubaki and Black Star, we haven't had a party in a while." Maka said. Then I remembered, we need to report to lord Death before the party. I walked over Tsubaki and told her, "come on Tsubaki we need to get to the death room before lord Death leaves.""Hey, what are you two whispering about?"Maka asked. Man, I can already feel the anger building up inside her. Then Tsubaki spoke up, "um, we have to go to the death room and speak to lord Death about some important issues." Maka gave a hard glare and then said, "Fine then, black star and I will meet you at the fourth tower okay." "Of course Maka, we'll meet there," I said while I had already turned and walk towards the direction of the death room.

"Ah, finally we got Maka of our backs. Oh, and thanks for helping me back there." I told Tsubaki. She blushes, "oh it wasn't anything you don't have to thank me, I was just doing because Maka was giving you a hard time as usual." Hmm, I managed to make her blush. This is the perfect chance. Now I can ask her in advance to dance with her at the party. "Hey Tsubaki," I asked her. She turned and she was still blushing I think even more than before. "y-yes soul," "I know it's a bit early to ask, but will you dance with me at the party?" I managed to get out. She seemed surprised at first and then she replied,"But what about Maka?" "We got into an argument on the way here and I don't want risk my life by dancing with her." I replied, hoping for the best. Then she finally said, "Yes soul, would love to dance with you" YES IVE HIT THE JACK POT! As soon as I gathered myself together and replied, okay then it's a date."

After about seven minutes, lord Death came into view and we were on our towards him. "Excuse me, lord Death?" Tsubaki asked nervously. Lord Death turned towards us and said, "hello there soul and Tsubaki, what do you need?" I stepped up and said, "Actually we have something to report if you will listen to us." "Of course I will listen to you now, what is it that you need to tell me?" I quickly told him about our little encounter in the alley. "Hmm, sounds like this is bringing more trouble than we expected. Though, the man with the large moustache seems familiar.

"A large moustache, orange hair, that sounds like doctor Robotnik." Professor Stein said as he walked in. "hi there stein, but aren't you and spirit supposed to be supervising the party?" lord Death asked. "Yes but I forgot something." Stein turns towards us. "This man did he have an unusual weapon with him." He did have that unusual weapon boy. "Yes this weapon seemed more man-made than a natural weapon." I said. "That's because it was handmade. That boy was an artificial weapon." I almost fell on to the floor in complete surprise. An artificial weapon, it can't be. "No way it's impossible to make an artificial weapon; you taught us that, right?" I replied. "Yes I taught you that so Meisters won't go and make that mistake.""Mistake?" Tsubaki said in unison. "Yes, about twenty years ago a meister that goes by the name Dr. Ivo Robotnik graduated from the DWMA. After that he was the first man to figure out to make an artificial weapon. He created death scythe jean Robotnik. He was a demon sword like Ragnarok. But the doctor created a shield preventing us from knowing that he was a demon sword. Then he infiltrated the DWMA, to try and get the blueprints to eibon's magic tools. At that time spirit and Kami were patrolling the underground tunnels. They found him trying to escape the tunnels and fought against Robotnik and the demon sword. Then, when they realized its power, that's when Kami first used her genie hunter on the demon sword killing jean, and chopping Robotnik's arm off. Then he went missing after that. Rumors say that when disappeared he went off to created unique weapons. And it now looks like he's heard the news and is probably going to try and infiltrate the DWMA again.

"But how are we going to protect the people at the party?" Tsubaki instantly responded. "Exactly, we are going to send out some patrols outside the DWMA borders. Anyway, thanks for informing us about the doctor. You guys may go to the party now." Lord Death replied. "No problem"

"Ah, we finally made it. Man, that took a while" I said walking through the doors of the party room. I took a look around and saw a man I never have seen before, a man with flame colored hair and green eyes. "Hey Tsubaki, do you know that guy over there?" Tsubaki turned her head towards the guy. "Nope, haven't seen before." She replied in her usual sweet tone. As soon I was about to turn and meet the man, I heard lord Death calling everybody towards the stage. "Welcome everyone. Before you all can go back to the party I have a couple announcements to make. Starting off, there will be new people here that will be soon working here. They are, Crookedjaw, Jingo, and Firestar." Lord Death announced. Then the people from the auditorium from earlier came on to the stage followed by the man with the orange colored hair. He must be Firestar.

"In other news, starting tomorrow there will be a new weapon and meister training program. A very powerful man named Scourge will be hosting the program; he should arrive here in about an hour. Now, with that out of the way, I will be sending out a patrol to ensure the safety of this party. That patrol will be consisting of, Kid and your weapons, Firestar, and Black Star, but don't bring your weapon, I'm afraid you may destroy the entire academy with it. And now this meeting is hereby over, you may go back to partying now." Lord Death finished

Kid's POV

"Come on, Liz and patty, let's go meet up with Black Star and this Firestar." "Yes Kid." They both said sounding bored with the situation. We went through the hoard of people until Firestar came into sight. "Hello Firestar, nice to meet you, have you seen Black Star anywhere," firestar looked confused for a moment and then said, "Do you mean that fool with the blue hair hanging from the curtains?

"Yes he is- WAIT WHAT!" I snapped my head towards the direction of the curtains near the stage and I saw Black Star hanging from the curtains like a monkey, "Black Star, you idiot get down so we do this patrol!" oddly Black Star did exactly as what I told him to do and went to go meet Firestar. I hope Black Star is feeling alright.

*15 minutes later*

"So you mean you come from a clan of weapons and Meisters?" I asked Firestar "well yes and no. yes because I now lead the clan known as thunderclan and I have spent most of my life living in a clan. No because when I was a kid I was an adopted child. But my new parents treated me like slaves, so one day I went exploring into the forest and I ran into Bluestar, the clan leader before me and offered me a chance to join thunderclan. And since that day, my life has been a whole lot better." But wait if your away from your cl-," "a witch I can sense a witch... at the DWMA!" Black Star suddenly interrupted. And then a sudden green light appeared behind us we turned around to see the fourth tower being covered by a trap cube. Once again disaster has struck to the world.


End file.
